One Fine Day
by MerlinsApprentince
Summary: Based on the movie One Fine Day. Hermoine and Ron come together because their kids missed their field trip and they spend the whole day together with marbles, kittens, and cellphones ...
1. Part 1

One Fine Day  
  
By: MerlinsApprentince  
  
***  
  
A/N: This is based on the movie One Fine Day starring Michelle Pffierfer (sp?) and George Clooney. Never seen it? Completely Recommended. All words and situations belong to the directors and people of that movie, I just took Harry Potter characters and put them into their own places for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and One Fine Day do not belong to me. But Reilly, Noah, and other characters that don't seem familiar belong to me and if wanted to be used please contact me. T'ank You!!!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The rain pitter pattered against the loft window. It had been raining the last few days in Hogsmeade and it was driving Hermoine crazy. With rain its always been crazy, her loft not being to well built, rain had been sputtering from the door and roof. She stood against it her hair no longer the bush it was but softly died down into tiny chestnut waves her pale skin glittering in the soft moonlight.  
  
It had been a few years since her Hogwarts years at school. The instant her 7th year was over Hermoine went and got herself a job, before they were all taken. She flocked to the Ministry of Magic and after many interviews got a desk job. Hermoine was working her way up to the top, starting at the Magic Defense Council, til she could get to at least a big part of the Ministry, which she deserved. She really loved her job but then things got complicated. Hermoine believed she fell in love, and married Viktor Krum, her School Sweetheart. They were married for a year and then had a child. Reilly was a darling little girl with her uncontrollable chestnut hair and large blue eyes that examined everything and little hands that touched everything. She always got herself into more trouble then she deserved.   
  
Having Reilly drove Hermoine into reality. She was going to have to take care of this baby and have a job and support the loft and not to mention at the time her parents were having financial problems so she also had to take care of them. Thats when she found that Viktor was the worst possible husband she could ever imagine. He didn't do much for them except make money. He still played for the Bulgrain Qudditch team, which caused another problem, because Hermoine nor Reilly hardly saw him at all. Finally after many fights and more fights the 2 happily filed a divorce. Reilly became a joint custody in between the two, but Viktor hardly got to have the child due to the Traveling. It was just another mixed up puzzle in Hermoine's life.   
  
Suddenly lightening flashed through the window bringing Hermoine back to earth. Just a little rain. She'd use a spell to repel the water filtering from the cracks. "Winiduim" in a flash the water stopped pouring from under the door. There was still a puddle though. "Floatuiso". The towel on the kitchen counter levitated to the puddle and fell neatly upon it. Hermoine didn't have time to clean. Magic didn't pay the bills. Hurriedly she starred at the bills in front of her and sighed. Her muggle clock told her it was way past midnight. She had a big meeting tommrrow, she really could get some sleep. She could easily do this inbetween the time tommrrow. Throwing the calculator and the checks aside she groaned pulling herself off the stained old couch. Wearing only a big shirt and a pair of jeans comfy enough to sleep in she slipped into her bedroom, and into the king size bed. Hermoine pulled her sheets around her in a safe security of sleep. The soft pitter patter of the raindrops soothed her and she felt the brink of sleep come to her in an instant. She rolled over and suddenly a loud blaring noise hit her ears.   
  
"Ohhhhh nooooo" she groaned and pulled the toy broomstick that made alarm noises out from her blankets and glared daggers upon it hoping for it to shut up. After a second it stopped and Hermoine threw it roughly upon the ground. She would have a talk to Reilly about leaving her toys in the room in the morning. She was to sleepy to do anything at the moment.   
  
As soon as the toy shut off she curled back into a ball of sleep and imagined a world where she was rich and wealthy and hadn't a care in a world. It would be wonderful. Fantastic. She would hire someone else to pay her bills and taxes. She wouldn't have to worry at all about that leak in the roof, because she wouldn't be living in a house with a leak in the roof. She could hire a nanny for Reilly to someone who could watch her more then Old Mrs.Finnig--  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
A tiny shy voice broke into Hermoine's thoughts. "Mommy are you awake?" Reilly was standing at the foot of her bed, decked into a pink nightgown her curls more curly then usual and she was clutching to a Magic Mandy toy doll. Hermoine trying her best to resist her tiny daughters voice and pretend to sleep but sadly failed pulled herself up from the bed. "Yes Baby?" she asked the child slowly her hair a mess pulling herself up from the bed. "I'm thirsty can you please get me a drink of water?"  
  
Hermoine sighed and knodded getting out of the comfy confines of her bed and took a few hurried steps to the kitchen and got out of glass and poured her 6 year old daughter a glass of water. Reilly watched slowly with un sleepy eyes as Hermoine herded her back into her stuffed animal induced bedroom and into the fluffy pink minibed. It was an understatement that Viktor and her spoiled their only daughter. "Okey into the bed" she ordered and handed her the glass of water. Reilly took it drinking it slowly and carefully. When the cup was half empty, Hermoine took a grab at it hurrying just wanting to go back to bed. "Wait Mommy I'm not done" she whined taking the cup back wanting to finish the water. Hermoine sighed let her took another drink and pulled it back. "But Mommy!--"   
  
"Honey you don't have to drink it all this time" Hermoine sighed her patience wearing away with every little talk from Reilly. She took the cup and headed back into the kitchen. Reilly shurgged taking her Magic Mandy doll and fixed her bright pink hair. "Mummy... Hogwarrts gots alot of ghosts right?" Hermoine smilied secertly from the kitchen washing the cup quickly. "Yes baby lots of ghosts"   
  
Reilly went to a Pre-School before Hogwarts in Hogsmeade when she worked. It was just a nice little Day Care where they colored and played and enjoyed their younger selfs. The next day they were taking the younger childer to Hogwarts for a field trip to see the class rooms and common rooms and met the teachers. "Good I like ghosts. I hope I gets to see Nearly Headless Nick, I've always wanted to see his neck" she added slowly as Hermoine came back to tuck her in. "Well its quite a sight to see" she said softly putting the covers over her and tightened it around her as Reilly clutched her doll. "Now Good night" she whispered kissing the girls tiny nose.   
  
Hermoine was half way out her door when Reilly sat back up. "Mommy is Daddy coming to my Qudditch Game tommorrow?" Hermoine turned around quietly a small smile on her lips. Her daughter played Chaser on the little PreSchool Qudditch Team, and being Her daddy's daughter was an excellent player. She came over to her baby's side sitting on the side of the bed. "He'll try sweetie. Your Daddy... he's special" Reilly smilied. "Yup he's famous" Hermoine knodded. "Yup. And he's going to try so hard to come and see your game. He loves you so much and he'll try so much" Reilly smilied. "And you love Daddy right?"   
  
Hermoine winced silently at the thought but gave her daughter a false smile. "Yes in a way I still ...like... your father. Now that thats all done will you please go to sleep?" she begged tickling her. Reilly giggled squirming but was satisfied with the questions and answers. "Okey Night Mommy" she whispered softly laying back into her bed. Hermoine smilied softly kissing the 2 pudgy cheeks and finally trudged back into her bedroom really really wanting to go back to sleep. Pulling into the deep sleep confines she sank back into her bed and pulled her own covers over her. After about 2 minutes just when she felt herself on the brink of sleep she heard the faint voice again. "Mommy?" Hermoine gave a sigh and looked up from her bed. "Yes?"  
  
"I had a bad dream"   
  
Hermoine smilied despite herself. "After 2 minutes of sleeping you had a bad dream?" Reilly knodded looking hopefully at the large empty kingsize bed except for her mother's body. Hermoine saw the look and sighed. "Ok, but just for tonight"  
  
Reilly gave a small squeal and jumped onto the large bed, happy now. Cuddling into the large bed Reilly finally succombed to the sleepiness she hadn't had before. Hermoine sighed finally being able to go to sleep.   
  
6:30 AM  
  
The loud thump was Ron Weasley's morning wake up call. "Hmm?!" he jerked awake searching frantically for whatever woke him up. His thick red hair was in a awry his hair flat on one side wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of boxers looking around with his piercing blue eyes. When the noise didn't return the famous Daily Prophet reporter settled back into his bed ready to go back to his dreamless sleep, when suddenly the noise banged loudly against his apartment door.   
  
"Alright Alright I'm up!" he cried to whoever was corrupting his beauty sleep.  
  
After Hogwarts Ron was pretty much at a loss. Hermoine instantly left to whereever she was, without a letter or a goodbye and no contact since then, and Harry decided to train himself as an Auror. Ron wasn't ready for his full blast of responsibilty. He stayed at his parents for awhile, and searched for a job everywhere with a little help from Harry but nothing helped him at all. Suddenly Fred encouraged Ron to write for the Daily Prophet, he was awfully good at writing his essays at school (he just was lazy , he didn't want to look up any of the answers) and whenever Percy needed a thing rewritten he handed it striaght to Ron.   
  
And amazingly he was excepted.   
  
The last few weeks the Daily Prophet experianced a miracle. Everyone was buying the newspapers like crazy, just to read Ron's "Talk Alot" column, basicly a gossip column about upcoming events on technology,magic, movies, stars . He was number one on just about everything and he was enjoying it. Now he was the number one leading man in the wizarding world, pretty much hand in hand with Harry. The two were leading on Most Sexiest Wizard and Succeding Wizard contest on Daily Prophet.   
  
Ron searched for his bathrobe reaching around blindly for it on a pile of clothes. He was going to have to have Rini the houseelf take his clothes to the laundry soon they were starting to pile up . Silently coursing through his large penthouse that was located convientatly right next to his office which was a block away he headed toward his door. Opening it up he peeked out wondering who in blazes was knocking so early in the morning.   
  
"Bloody Lavender its 6:30 in the morning--"  
  
"Dad!!!" Suddenly Ron was attacked a mini version of himself. Ron doubled over at the hit but still chuckled softly as he scooped up the small child that so smartly caught him. He was 6 years old and Ron's only son.   
  
When he was 23, he married his own high school sweetheart Lavender Brown, but like for Hermoine things didn't work all to well. Lavender couldn't stand Ron's limelight and secertly started dating other people. During that time they had Noah, a dashing little boy who looked like a mini Ron with bright red hair curious blue eyes and an awry of frecklas on his boyish face. When Ron found out he burst, with that temper, and in 3 weeks the 2 filed the divorce. Ron had lost all feelings for Lavender, but loved Noah more then he ever really thought he could love someone.   
"Hey Sport! What are you.. uh doing here?" he asked the small child who was wearing a pair of jeans sneakers and a bulky jacket wearing his school back pack. "Hey Dad!" he exclaimed gleefully. "Here why don't you go put your stuff in your room?" Lavender suggested handing Noah his suitcase. Ron starred at the suitcase and the little kid as he hurried to drop his stuff just at the base of the door. Noah instead shrugged and instead of putting his stuff away headed toward a plumbing stand were workers were planning to add another room. To Noah it resembled a Jungle Gym and he couldnt wait to play on it. Ron stuffed his anger as he looked at the suitcases and raised a inquring eyebrow at his ex wife. They may at one point hated each other, but once all their little desicions were out of the way they became close friends. "Good Morning Ron. Um yes well you know that me and George got married right?"   
  
Ron ushered her in knodding along watching Noah in the corner of his eyes. "Honey be careful" Lavender called to Noah who hung from the bars. "But I do it all the time Mum!" he complained and Ron knodded rubbing his brow. "Yes he does it all the time don't worry now what?" he asked slowly unsure if he could trust himself in his near drowsyness. Lavender sighed crossing her hands. "Well me and George got married a little while back, but George's mom was having a sick problem so we had to hold of the honeymoon--" Ron knodded waving his hand. He remembered that problem.   
"Yeah Yeah I remember go on" Lavender knodded keeping a motherly eye on their son. "Anyways we finally we're able to book tickets to Hawaii--" suddenly her words sped up. "But George's dad suddenly canceled, and Noah's regular babysitter is helping at Hogwarts and your Mum won't talk to me anymore since the divorce and I really really need you to watch Noah for a week please???"  
  
But Ron was already shaking his head. "No No No No Lavender I just can't I'm booked for like the whole week and---" in this he started trailing around the room shaking his head. Lavender followed in pursuit. "But Ron!!!"  
  
Ron shook his head furiously running his fingers once again through his hair. "Lavender... I can't! I have work all day today.. I have a meeting with Dr.Landford and I have to get my story done and its not gossip this time Lav! I don't got the time right now" Lavender stopped anger flashing in her pretty eyes. "When Ron tell me when do you have time for your son?" Noah watched this all with anxouis eyes. He never liked seeing his parents fight and silently hung from the bar.  
  
Ron starred "Lavender don't you dare start this" he said sharply. Lavender sighed putting her hands on her waist eyeing him carefully. "Don't start what? Don't tell the truth?! Ron, Noah has been waiting forever to see you, can't you just take a small break and watch him? You never see him anymore since you got busy on those articles and you never play with him ethier" Ron turned sharply around starring down Lavdender half way to his room. "Me? Never play with Noah? Come on, Look, Look at me I'll play right now come on' and instead of blowing up in his ex-wife's face, Ron in his pajamas jumped atop of the landing where Noah huhng and growled playfully. Noah squealed loudly as Ron chased him around it.   
  
"Come here you little bugger..."  
  
Finally Ron grabbed him around the chest pulling him atop of his strong back. Noah was laughing hysterically thrying his hardest to wrestle from his Daddy's grasp. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Ron teased pretending to be a hunchback roaring with Noah on his back. Lavender watched this all in fake amusement. Ron was hopeless. He truly was hopeless.   
  
Finally she shook her head. "You know never mind... just.. come on..." Ron thought of all the fun he was having and dropped the giggling Noah down. Looking at his sons face full of laughter and joy all because his Dad was playing with him caught a few heartstrings and pulled them. When was the last time he saw Noah? Noe since awhile. Surely he cold push his time around for him? Making the decision in his head Ron gave a relenting grin toward his ex wife. "You know don't worry about it. I'll watch Noah"  
  
7:00 AM  
  
"Come on Reilly" Hermoine ushered her daughter waking her up in a hurry. They usually got up at 6:45 but they had slept in more then intended. "Hmmmm Mommy it's too early!!' Reilly grumbled wondering up half awake. Hermoine pushed her toward the bathroom. "No, we have to hurry we have to pick up Noah Lansing" Reilly wrinkled her tiny nose she she took out her toothbrush her grandparents gave her for her birthday.  
  
"Awwe why Noah? I dont like him momma"   
  
Hermoine sighed ignoring her daughter's whining as she searched for her clothes in the miniscule closet. Every morning Hermoine took Lavender's red headed son, Noah (it wouldn't have surprised Hermoine much if Lavender had married a Weasley twin and that was her ex husband. She always had a crush on ethier two in school...) to the school since they lived right next door to one another.   
  
And every morning Reilly woke up and told her mother that she didn't like Noah. The two bickered like brother and sister despite the fact they weren't. They reminded Hermoine of something everytime they saw each other but she couldn't quite put her mind to it.  
  
"Please Reilly, no complaining lets just get you into the shower and ready for school okey? Remember you have the field trip today" That brightened up Reilly's mood considerably. Hermoine sighed changing into a muggle skirt and vest brushing her long wavy hair into a bun hurriedly glancing at her watch.   
  
Hermoine's goal today: Survive.  
  
7:30 AM  
  
"Ok Ron here is the number to Noah's doctor, Dr.Carlton, if anything goes...wrong well just give him a buzz with your wand--" Lavender read from the stack of papers in her hand following Ron who while listening to her rattle on, was looking like a hunter searching for a rabbit, a weaping --- his broom stick-- in hand. Ron looked at Lavender finally and knodded in agreement.   
  
"Right...Dr.Carlton" he said making eye contact and smilied, and suddenly took a bam into the closet holding the broom high for battle.   
  
"Nooooaaahh?" he called stalking out of the room Lavender trailing behind.  
  
"And tommrrow just call Helene she'll pick up Noah from the school and don't forget to call Herm she picks up Noah in the morning and drops him off at school. Alright you'll have to call her to tell her she has to come here so..." Ron knodded brushing off whatever Lavender was saying and waltzed sneakily into the next room. ;avender watched and shook her head in doubt. Coming here was a bad idea.   
  
"You know I dont really like leaving him here with you when..." Ron sighed dropping his guard. "Lav don't worry I haveit uunder control believe it or not. I'll call Helen tommrrow and whoever it was today just give me the papers---" witht hat he snatched the pile from her grasp. "And hurry up because it's almost nine and you and George need to catch that Portkey to Hawaii or you'll miss it So why dont you just go and have fuunn?" he encouraged with the charming smile that won him many things.  
  
"Your sure?" Lavender whispered as she starred at the clock worry etched on her face.  
"Positive. Now go and have a great time" Ron promised again leading her towards the doorway. "Ok Ok Bye Baby! I'll see you in a week" Lavender called out into the vast house where somewhere her son was hiding. "Bye Mommy!" Noah's voice echoed back and saistfied Lavender left.  
  
Ron's ears perked up slightly as he closed the door behind her. "Bye Baby?" he asked softly into the air his broom raised slightly. A giggle echoed back and Ron searched around quickly and pulled up the closet door to find a little redhead. Noah squealed out loud and raced across the penthouse.   
  
"Haha! Oh baby!" Ron teased racing after him with the broomsitck a battle ingaged.  
  
7:45 AM  
  
Hermoine stood outside of Lavender's door knocking gently on it. She was decked in her work clothes, ,her hair in a tight bun, clutching to her purse and in her hands were Reilly's class pets, Sea Monkeys. Little weebbed feet water breathing monkeys.   
  
Reilly looked up at her mom dressed in a dress a jacket and stockings her bag on her back, curly hair pulled into a half ponytail. Hermoine smilied down at Reilly and knocked again slowly.  
After a minute she dropped the smile. "Must have slept in" she acknowledged. Reilly looked at the door. "Maybe you should knock louder"   
  
Hermoine frowned. "Now honey we can't. Thier Honeymooners" and with hope she knocked once again quietly. It took 2 minutes when Reilly gave a knowing look. Hermoine rolled her eyes and banged loudly on the door.  
  
So fair this day was just going great.  
  
7:50 AM  
  
Ron smilied as he took a marshmallow and roasted it over the fire he created on the living room floor. Going to Hogwarts did have its advantages.  
  
Noah smilied happily as his marshmallow turned into a thick runny mush. "Mommy never lets me have S'mores for snack" he giggled putting the marshmallow in between 2 graham cookies with the chocolate frog he also roasted, and took a big bite. His mom hardlywould let him touch any sugar ethier. His dad was cool.  
  
"Well your mum is halfway to Hawaii right now" Ron teased finishing his own Smore in one big bite and licking the fingers to get all the liquid hot chocolate frog. Noah laughed trying to squeeze all the food into his cheeks like his Dad. "So Sport when's school startt?" Ron asked as he headed toward his bedroom to change. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a work blouse and a special robe, called a trenchcoat in the muggle world, that holds all his little odds and ends for interviews and spontaneous thoughts. Quickly he threw the clothes on and ran a finger through his carrot red hair and got a ncie enough hairdo and turned back to his son who as still licking his fingers.  
  
"I dunno" Noah said as he took out his toy wand and flashed it around and stuck a marshmallow on the end of it. Ron looked up a bit and shuhurgged. Coming back into the living room where they had sat earlier he gathered Lavender's papers. She probably wrote it somewhere in Noah's Instruction Book. But skimming through the papers Ron didn't see anything about the Pre-Wizarding school for the young witches and wizards.   
  
"Hmmm Well its almost 8. Everythign starts at 8:15 usually. We have time...." he talked to himself putting the mini book into one of his many pockets. Noah finished his last Smore as Ron scooped him up from the ground. "Ok Sport lets get going" he said as he set the tall 5 year old on his shoulders. Locking the door with a flick of his wand the 26 year old wizard walked out bouncing Noah. Soon they were out into the awakening Hogsmeade town where witches got up early to get savings in Madame Mitches Magical Clothes line and to see younge Pre-Hogwarts students stand outside waiting for Zonkos to open. Wizards were already waiting outside the Mail Room. The Grocery store was already packed. Hogsmeade was an early bird.  
  
"So Sport you know where your school is?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
This was going to be a long day....  
  
  
8:10 AM  
  
Hermoine starred quickly at Reilly's shoes. Bending down she let Reilly put her foot on top of the Sea Monkey bowl as she hurriedly took the 2 shoelaces and hurried to tie them.  
  
"We're not going to make it are we Mommy?" Reilly asked wearily looking at her mom with big blue eyes. Hermoine laughed hoarsely. She didn't want to think about that right now. "No No We're going to make it" Hermoine encouraged with a forced smile as she finished the fast knot on Reilly's sneaker.  
  
"But you know just incase lets run alright??"  
  
Just as Hermoine and Reilly rounded the corner to the School a group of happy small little wizards and witches with their chaperones came up hurrying to the Port to take their boat to Hogwarrts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Come on Reilly!" Hermoine exclaimed as she felt ran drops fall down from the sky. Reilly hurried her mother clutching tight to her little hand. The took another sharp turn in the crowd and soon enough Hermoine saw the steps of the Pre-Wizarding School. "Look Honey we're here" Hermoine said sounding relieved as she came up onto the steps over the lawning so the raindrops wouldn't disturb them.   
  
But as the raced up the steps Reilly tried fiercely to open the wooden doors. They were magically locked. Something was sticking out the window. "Whats it say Mum whats it say?" Reilly whimpered pointing it to the sign from the window.   
  
Hermoine looked up and looked solemnly at the sign. "Well Honey...."  
  
But suddenly someone behind her read the sign for her. "Sorry we missed you. The School has gone to Hogwarts for their annual field trip" the deep solid but yet familiar voice read behind her, and Hermoine striaghtened up a little agitated. She was planning to break the news to her daughter slowly and say that there was a way they could make it.  
  
But when she sat up she ran into the pair of the most bluest eyes she had ever seen.   
Stepping back in shock Hermoine starred at the man who came up behind her a little guy on his shoulders. She now knew why that voice had sounded oddly familiar.  
  
Talk about Deja vu.  
  
None other then the wanna be famous Ronald Weasley a friend from her child hood past stood before him. In his dashing long trenchcoat and rough red hair and all. He was alot taller then she remembered . Of course the last time she saw him and Harry Potter, her other best friend from the Hogwarts days, was when he was 17 and that was when he was inbetween the few stages of boy and man. He was defaintly no longer the lanky thin kid she use to know. He had grown some muscles here and there, a stock man and still towering over her as usual. He didn't look all to bad ethier....   
  
Reverting her gaze from Ron she turned up to see the little boy on his shoulders. Hermoine almost jumped back in shock. "N-Noah?" she mouthed as she saw the sad boy who the man dropped to floor to see if what his Dad read was true.  
  
I guess she now knew that Noah's dad certainly wasn't one of the Twins.  
  
Hermoine hadn't even thought that Ron would have married Lavender. Of course she remembered they were dating in their 6th year going off and on on their 7th... how could she forget? They were always all over each other in the common room. It was disgusting and rude. Hermoine hardly talked to Ron after they started dating again at the end of their 7th year. Lavender had driven her crazy.  
  
But marriage? No, she couldn't have seen Ron in a groom's outift marrying her. And they had a son too. It wasn't so ludicorous though to see Ron as a father, as it was to Lavender's husband. Noah's looks had also been nagging her when she saw him and Rielly together. No wonder. Reilly looked just like her, and Noah was a miniture version of his father. They looked just like each other when they were bickering at school.   
  
"So your Lavender's ex husband huh?"  
  
Ron looked up a bit startled at her statement. "Well... uh yes... how'd you know?" Hermoine frowned crossing her arms. " Your late and look lost and well that is Lavender's son." Ron sighed silently rolling his big blue sapphire eyes. Suddenly a thought hit Hermoine.  
  
He doesn't recongize me...  
  
Hermoine did change an awful lot sense Hogwarts. She didn't look anything like her old self actually. Her hair wasn't bushy. Her teeth weren't so abnormally large anymore thanks to her dentist parents. And she had lost much weight after having Reilly due to the divorce with Viktor. And she looked like a Mcgonnagall look alike at the moment. Hermoine sighed as Ron bent down next to his son who looked like he lost his cauldron cake. "How do you know Lavender?" Ron asked softly ruffling the little boy's red locks and looked back up at her. Hermoine looked at him earnestly hoping that it would suddenly hit him that she was Hermoine Granger, one of his close friends from childhood. But he just starred at her waiting for an answer.   
  
Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She scooped Reilly from the ground and held her in front of Ron. Her daughter looked alot like her then she did now. Ron starred a bit confused at the small child who she put on her waist. "Ye--?" but he stopped in mid talk as he took a better look at the child and then back at Hermoine. Hermoine gave a small smile. Ron was slow. Still as slow as he was in Hogwarts. "Hermoine?" he asked her still slightly shocked at his luck at finding a friend who had abadoned him long ago. Hermoine silently knodded wishing she wouldn't have to. She hadn't talked to Ron and Harry for a reason over the years and she wished to keep it that way. But it was going to be hard now.   
  
" 'Moine! Whereva ya been?"Ron exclaimed after getting over the intiail shock and smilied greatly. Hearing the nickname Hermoine winced using a forced smile. "Well I've been living next door to Lavender. And yeah..." she said slowly raising both her eyebrows and pursing her lips.  
  
"Next door? Wow..." Ron chuckled softly putting his hand in his pockets. "But see I wouldn't be right here right now if it weren't for you" Hermoine said softly. Ron frowned a bit confused. Hermoine looked at Noah as if to indicate her meaning like she did with Reilly. Ron looked down at Noah and shurgged. Noah shurgged too. Hermoine sighed. "Every morning I pick up your son in the morning and walk him to Pre-School with my daughter Reilly. Today I waited outside Lavender's door for 9 minutes and wasted time, so now my daughter is late and won't be able to make her field trip. But I am going to catch a cab and see if I can get to the boat in time..." she said forcing another grin to break on her stone like face.   
  
With that Hermoine took Reilly's hand and steered her toward the street where she was hoping to flag down a carriage that was used for transportation in Hogsmeade. Witches and Wizards didn't like using real taxi cabs like the muggles use, so they use old horsedrawn carriages through the heavily populated cobblestone streets. Raising her wand, an carriage instantly appeared with an old wizard for a driver.   
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, as he pulled Lavender's papers out. There clearly on the first page was   
"Call Hermoine Granger to tell to where to pick up Noah in the morning"  
He sighed then suddenly spotted Hermoine's forgotten Sea Monkey's on the floor. "C'mere" he ordered Noah as he took his son's hand and the Sea Monkey bowl and without any asking just jumped next to Hermoine into the carriage. He wanted his son to go to school too.   
  
Reilly looked at Noah who was scurnched next to her in the small carriage. Noah looked at Reilly. At the next moment both squealed "Mommy/ Daddy I dont wanna sit next to her/him!!!"  
  
"Alright!" Hermoine and Ron both said in unison as they pulled their kids from the middle and put them both at a window sit. Ron handed her Sea Monkey's as Hermoine pulled a cellphone from her large never full purse. Hermoine sighed rolling her eyes quite agitated. "Don't they have a portkey to the dock?" Ron asked slightly as he made it more comfortable for him and Noah on one side of the carriage. Hermoine shook her head fustrated and leaned in toward the driver.  
  
"Take 14th Court, not 16th Street, and don't take the left turn thats always busy take the right then another right and you'll get there way much faster" she muttured quietly as she flipped open the cellphone. Ron raised and eyebrow and gave a quirky grin at Noah who stifled a giggle. Riley stuck her tongue out at the little boy and Noah replied with a very immature pig nose.   
  
Hermoine sighed as she leaned Riley back so she couldn't cause any more trouble with her arch rival. Giving a silent glare at Ron she dialed a number from memory and waited impatiently as it rang. One Ring, two ring, three ring.... "Hello?" a pleasent cheerful voice called from the other end of the line. Hermoine forced a smile. "Mother! Good Morning how are you?"  
  
Hermoine could almost see her mother frown in puzzlement in London. "Hermoine...? My dear why are you calling me... through a phone?" Hermoine sighed. She dreaded asking people for help whether it be a total stranger or her parents. She rather liked doing things by herself thank you very much. "See well Mother theres a good chance your granddaughter won't be able to make it to her field trip this morning" she whispered back edging glances at Reilly in hopes that she hadn't heard a word of her conversation.   
  
Ron sighed hearing about every whisper of it. He predicted what was to happen. He remembered asking his own Mum for help with Noah so early in the morn, and it hadn't turned out pretty. Shaking his red head he pulled a new issue of the Daily Prophet fresh from the print from his pocket. He had bought an issue while on the leisurely walk toward the school. Opening it up Ron felt a surge of energy as he found that his article on the new way to clean a house was on the 2nd page, the back of the front cover. He hadn't really asked for the 2nd page, he thought that article would at least get a couple pages back in the lifestyle. Looking at it his grin grew and he smilied flashing it open with proud.   
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes. It was obvious he was showing off. She hadn't really cared if Ron was now as popular as the boy who lived. She didn't care that his articles were quite good and that he was payed more then enough galleons a month. She didn't care that he was pronounced the Wizarding World'st most eligible bachelor. And she certainly didn't care that his face was advertised on the side of this carriage.   
  
"I already have my impression of you so you can stop waving that newspaper all in my face" she asked as she listened to her mother's babble about tea.   
  
Ron frowned. He wasn't waving a paper in her face.... Couldn't just marvel in his luck without any bothering him once in awhile. To Hermoine's shock Ron pulled a cellphone from his own trenchcoat pocket. But when he opened the safety cap, she found it was quite different from a cellphone. It must have been some new talk invention for the wizarding folk. Ron took a piece from the pile in the cellphone and stuck it striaght into his ear and called out a few mumble jumble words.   
  
"Hey baby"  
  
Hermoine stopped and quietly stuttered to her mother about her day. Baby??? Who's baby. Leaning forward she tried to hear the listing feminine voice.   
  
But to her surprise if she did hear anything it wasn't the sound of a witch, but it was Ron's boss Gerald. "Baby?" he said roughly back to Ron who was smirking trying best not to get caught in the act. He couldn't get enough of the disgusted but yet intruiged face on Hermonie.  
  
"Hey listen your panties are still over at my house next time you come over remind me to give them too you..."  
  
Hermoine gave an audible gasp and raised her eyebrows. Well that certainly wasn't a thing to talk about in public. She almost caught herself about to slap him like she would have at Hogwarts when he said something completely obnixious as he had down just a minute before. Quietly she rolled her eyes at the thought. He did deserve a slap right now. He was the one who had gotten Reilly to miss her field trip, the one she was looking forward to since the beginning of the year.   
  
Gerald rolled his eyes from the other line. Ron had always played these kind of tricks when woman were around. "Listen Weasley get your ass back in your office 10:30 sharp we need a talk"  
  
"Right Love ya babe" Ron teased closing the line off with a click from the 'cell phone' in his hand and put the earpiece back in place. Hermoine sighed rolling her eyes and going back to her own conversation. Why did she have to listen to his anyways? It wasn't very interesting anyway, despite the fact she was itching to find out who the woman was on the other line.  
  
"Yes mother thats sounds quite intruging.... Yes, but mom I have a question" Hermoine stated slowly trying to ignore everything else that was happening on her left side. "Yes my dear?" her mothers delicate voice asked. "I know you have a busy schedule, but mother I have a huge meeting today and I am still not sure if Reilly's going to make it to her field trip. I really really need you to watch her for me just for a couple of hours"  
  
But her mother's voice broke out with with a soft tone. "My dear I wish I could I haven't seen Reilly since Christmas but me and your father have a very busy schedule. We have patients booked till 10 pm tonight and we have no room for a child in a dentist office" Hermoine said stomping her feet in the small carriage. "But Mother! There isn't any room for a child in the Ministry's office where I will be presenting my idea for a new building with big excutive people and Mr.Quakenbush who hates children!!!"  
  
Her mom gave a breathless sigh. "I told you I can't. I'm sorry Hermoine but we just can't. Find her a babysitter or drop her off at the 16th Court Center" Hermoine sighed closing her eyes. "You know what, thanks mother, but I think I'll find a way around it without having to drop Reilly off at that dump" she muttured rubbing her temple and without another word shut the cell phone case.  
  
Ron watched this all with a knowing smile and was just about to say something witty and sarcastic but Hermoine just wasn't in the mood to hear it. "You know what I don't need to hear a word" she muttured closing her large purse as they rounded the corner to the dock. Two huge boats were in sight and Hermoine breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god they haven't left yet!" she explained to Ron was was watching with a confused glance.  
  
"C'mon Reilly sweetheart lets hurry"  
  
Hermoine instantly latched on to Reilly's small hand and fastened her arm tightly around the Sea Monkey bowl. She was ready to full out run. She quickly paided the cab driver a few sickles and quickly pulling Reilly danced across the small raindrops hurrying towards the dock, Ron and Noah at her heels, both hurrying, the adults in hope to rid thier children for their busy day, and the children in hope to rid their parents so they could have a fun day at Hogwarts.  
  
"Which one is it 'Moine?" Ron asked quickly totally oblivious at using her old nickname. Hermoine sighed starring at the boats with a hurried look. The first one she saw had an empty bottom deck. "The bottom deck is empty lets try the next one" she insisted racing past the one boat Ron right behind her the two kids trailing behind. "You sure? What if their up top Hermoine?"  
  
"Don't mess with me Ron, c'mon heres the next boat" she ordered hurrying her steps into the boat the other three following. "Yes we made it" she whispered before the boat made the engine noise. "Uh Mommy I don't think this is our boat" Reilly muttured suddenly looking at her surroundings. In just about every other seat, instead of a small child, was a bunch of old people with canes and no teeth. Reilly wrinkled her nose as she saw one man take out his teeth, as Noah watched with interest.  
  
"Oh no it was the other boat!" Hermoine exclaimed in shock suddenly frightened at the thought of losing the chance that they were so close to getting their kids to Hogwarts. "Come on, maybe we'll make it" Ron said feverantly grabbing Noah up in his arms and the four of them hurried off the boat both forgetting to be enemies as they searched for a way around it.   
  
Ron raced up the steps to the roof of the dock. Maybe he could get the boat's attention and bring them back to pick up their kids. Hurrying his idea forming quickly in his head, he raced over the old roof waving his hands. "HEY!!! HEY THEIRS KIDS HERE!!!! HEY YOU!!!" he cried roughly out into the ocean, to the boat where he could see fairly a bunch of kids out on the railing of the boat.   
  
Hermoine sighed finally knowing that their was no possible way they were going to make it now. Noah sighed looking up at his dad with a sad forlorn face. Ron stopped waving his arms and gave a sorry smile. "You wanted to go on that trip anyway?" he said quietly hugging his kid tightly. Hermoine looked at Reilly who's face was identical to Noah's and she sighed. "We know. You guys wanted to go on the trip" she muttured. Ron came over looking at both the kids. "Listen guys.We're going to make up for this, I swear. Some how we will have a better time then they do okay?"   
  
Noah finally knodded and Reilly shurgged quietly playing with the Sea Monkeys twirling them inbetween her small fingers. Hermoine sighed as she herded the two down the steps, both kids finally lightening up after Mr.Weasley's promise.  
  
But as the kids headed up, Hermoine shot a glare at Ron. "We? What do you mean we?" she hissed watching him. Ron stopped looking at her. "We as in you and me?" he stated slowly unsure if she had lost her sanity from the last time he saw her. "No No No No" Hermoine stated clearly hurrying away.   
  
Hermoine shook her head furiously her chestnut locks following along with her hurried movements. "No, ,Ron there is no we, there never was a we, and you know what? There never will be a wa" Ron shook his own head following behind her with a fast pace. "And why not 'Moine? This could work. We have busy schedules. I have a meeting with my boss and with a client and I happened to over hear that you had a huge important meeting with the Ministry."  
  
Hermoine laughed at the thought that he just 'happened; to listen to every word of her conversation despite the fact she heard every conversation of his. "Look" he stated trying to get her attention. "We could make a table. You watch the kids now while I have my extremely short meeting with my boss and client and then while your in your very important meeting, I'll watch the kids" Noah yanked on his father's sleeve.  
  
"Dad I'm hungry" he whined. Ron sighed. "Sorry Sport I have nothing..." he stated searching through his many pockets to reveal only a pack of Witch Mints. "A mint?" he asked patheathicly. Hermoine sighed shaking her head as she pulled out a bag of leftover bacon sandwhiches she and Reilly had for breakfast.  
  
"Here Noah" she said with a small smile. "Thank you Hermoine" he said pleasently as he took a big bite.   
  
"One reason. I only let the most trustworthy people watch my daughter. Ron, your irresponsible, even when we were kids. " Hermoine stated raising an eyebrow. Ron stopped starring at Hermoine. "Irresponsible? Me?"  
  
As the 2 parents fought for their right point of view, Noah stuck his hand in his dad's coat and pulled out a cell phone. Reilly was already playing with her moms pushing aimlessly at the buttons. Noah rolled his eyes. "Yes, hello Reporter Noah Weasley here" he said in his grown up voice. Now it was Reilly's turn to roll her eyes. "Your stupid Noah" she said. "Your stupid" Noah countered back. "An my dad hates your mom"  
  
"Well my mom hates your dad" Reilly said her tongue shooting out. Noah rolled his blue eyes. Girls.  
  
"Look Ron I apperciate your help, I really do" Hermoine finished as she pulled her purse from Reilly's grasp. "But I've really have to go. My meeting . I need to hurry. Ron, it was nice seeing you " She insisted suddenly having a flash at her muggle watch. Reilly suddenly turned back to Noah and flashed a small smile. She would rather spend the whole day with another kid such as Noah instead of her mom. Reilly truly loved her mom but she could spend only so much time with her. "Here" Reilly said quickly handing Noah her mom's cellphone deciding at the last minute to cause trouble with another kid for the last time today.   
  
Noah knodded and then worldlessy handed Reilly his dad's phone.   
  
"Yeah Okay. It was nice talking to you Hermoine" Ron said with a slight amused but yet annoyed tone pulling Noah over to his side. Hermoine sighed taking the cellphone away from Reilly's interested hands and knodded. "Same here Ron. Well I'll see you later" she said taking her daughters hand and pulled her toward a new carriage. Ron pursed his lips and looked down at Noah. "Still hungry?" he asked him.  
  
Noah shurgged and finally knodded with a small smile that he inherited from his daddy. At least he was spending the day with his dad, instead of his strict no-sugar mom. It could have been worse. Before they left Ron saw Hermoine once again had forgotten the poor sea monkeys. Sighing he scooped Noah and the Sea monkeys up and shook his head.  
  
"Promise me something Noah"  
  
"What Dad?"  
  
"Don't ever grow up to be like her"  
  
***  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough sputter*  
  
I did it. After 5 agonizing weeks I have completed the first part of One Fine Day. I was watching this recently and this whole part took like less then 20 minutes. I got soooo pissed off that day LoL. Now onto the next part! *poses super hero like*  
  
Thank you and Have a Nice Day.  
  
~~ MerlinsApprentince 


	2. Part 2

One Fine Day  
  
by: MerlinsApprentince  
  
***  
  
NEXT PART!!! WHOOPIE AYE DOODLE!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer. No HP. And no George Clooney *sniff sniff sniff*  
Warning: These Parts will all be extremely long and hefty. I mean LONG. So if you don't like long stories, don't read this. Thanx.  
  
***  
  
  
8:49 AM  
  
Ron sighed starring down at his psycatrist. Ever since he became so busy, Ron found out he liked talking to someone who actually listened and examined him, even though when he mentioned him people started starring at him as if he were crazy.  
  
Dr.Landford sat in those big leather chairs, as he watched Noah play with the Sea Monkey's on his desk. He was a friendly old man, fat and round with one of those twirled mustaches and shiny bald heads. Giving Ron a encouraging grin the hour began.  
  
But Ron couldn't talk about what he really wanted to talk about with Noah's ears pricked up like that. He knew his son well. Too well. He could look like he was doing something else, something that had his undivided attention, but it was a lie. He would listen to every word of your conversation if he had it in his mind. Ron should now. He had that same exact talent.  
  
Giving a weary glance at his son, Ron leaned down on his knees looking at Dr.Landford. "Well see..." he started racking his brain for a way to phrase it. But none of his smart little ideas would pop up. Running his fingers through his thick auburn hair he blew out some air and decidely went with. "Well ... see. ... She just drops off the um... the uh... Cauldron Cakes, and asks me to keep them for a week"  
  
Ron felt like slapping himself. He deserved the pain for such a idiot remark. He prayed that the doctor would at least under stand what he was talking about. Dr.Landford raised one thin confused eyebrow, and Ron knudged his head to where Noah sat swirling his fingers in the Sea Monkey bowl.  
  
"Oooooh, I see Mr.Weasley" Dr.Landford stated suddenly knodding his round pudgy face. " And how do you feel about the cakes???" he asked scarthing down something with his quill on the paper.   
  
"Love the cauldron cakes" Ron empahsized with a small grin. "But I kinda have a problem... with the um.. the uh...."  
  
" Cauldron Cake Maker?" Dr.Landford suggested.  
  
"Yes. The Cake Maker. And all she thinks off is that all I am capable off... is uh.... with respect of the cakes in question... is uh the... um.. lesse..."  
  
"The Frosting?" he suggested once more watching Ron with a amused eye. Ron gave another small smile. "Excatly. Yes, Yes. And just because the frosting is my specialty does not mean that its all I can do. I can do alot 'a stuff. I have just so many layers... And not just vanilla layers too. All kinds"  
  
"Really Mr.Weasley?" Ron knodded cracking his fingers in his grasp. "Yes I have chocolate flavor. Deep Dark Chocolate" Noah looked up hearing the word chocolate. That sparked something in him.  
"Dad?" he whispered leaning forward over the fishbowl. "Dad?"  
  
Ron looked over at his son, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes Noah?"  
  
"Dad I'm still Hungry"  
  
Ron sighed. "When me and Dr.Landford are done talking we'll go out and eat ok?" Noah frowned his own blue eyes squinting in confusion. "But whatta bout the cakes?" Ron tried to hold his laughter shaking his head. "In a minute Noah alright? We're almost done." Turning his attention back to the doctor he leaned forward, his eyes sparkling.   
  
"See well I just... I'm... I'm just so sick of angry resentful... uh--I uhh-- Sea monkeys..." he stated thinking of the ones swimming in the bowl not to far from him on the large magohony desk. " Who think that... that you owe them something for something you did wrong, but won't even trust you for a second!"  
  
Dr.Landford sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Ron, you know there are other Sea Monkey's in the sea" he said giving his customer the eye. Ron sighed shrinking from the gaze. He hated when he was right. "Yeah Yeah I know" he grunted wrinkling his freckled sported nose. "But I just wish... I wish that I could find a Sea Monkey who wasn't afraid... you know afraid of my dark chocolate layer? And of course she'd have to love my cake too... But I think that my ex.cauldron cake maker has turned me off from Sea Monkeys entirely. I met a real piece of work today though..." he sighed shaking his head in confusion.   
  
Dr.Landford shook his head, like a good pyscatrist. "Tell me about her Ron" he encouraged, putting a spell on the quill so it would write down whatever he was thinking .  
  
Ron sighed. "This Sea Monkey was a old friend of mine for school. A fox. She had her own cauldron cake too, taking me by surprise. She disappeared and never contacted me after Hogwarts, she having something against I don't know what but man she has turned into a...." Ron pursed his lips and gave a small look at Noah. "Turned into a female dog" he finished lamely.   
  
Dr.Landford chuckled crossing his legs, best he could. Ron went on feeling he needed some feed back. "And she shoved her Sea Monkeys in my face" he stated looking at the Sea Monkeys dancing in the dirty water. The doctor's face turned toward disgust. "In front of the Cakes? What is she doing with another Sea Monkey anyway?"  
  
Ron frowned his eyebrows creasing in puzzlement. "What?" he muttured biting down his finger. "What are you talking about?" Dr.Landford frowned. "Sea Monkeys. Sea Monkeys with other Sea Monkeys in front of cauldron cakes...."   
  
Noah frowned shaking his red head. They were insane , he concluded.  
  
Ron frowned. "Sea Monkeys Doc" he said pointing to the ones in glass bowl. "Sea Monkeys. Sea Monkeys"   
  
"Oh... I see"  
  
8:50 AM  
  
Hermoine pulled the large model of the large new Ministry building carefully from the back of the carriage. "Need any help Miss?" the driver asked watching as she tried desperately to banace it. "No....I'm ....... fine" Hermoine grunted as she pushed the carriage door shut. Reilly watched this with a weary eye and shot a helpless look at the driver. "Watch out she might be a bit too stubborn there" the driver teased and winked. Reilly smilied following after her mother.   
  
"Don't need to tell me"  
  
Hermoine sighed entering the large glass building. The Ministry building. Her heels clamped loudly on the large echoed main office, Reilly's sneakers making their own pitter patter sound. "You can't make any noise in the office, baby ok? Mommy had a really important meeting today" she said turning down to Reilly over the huge model. Her daughter looked up curiously her backpack bouncing behind her, her curly hair even knottier then it was this morning. "Alright Mommy" she said shurgging as she pulled a small toy car from her mom's purse.  
  
Reilly had loved little racecars ever since her Grandpa had given her a set for Christmas three years ago. Even though they were the only muggle toys she had, she found them more exiticing then her other ones. This one was small and red and Reilly thought it would make a great ambulance.  
  
"Wheee Ohhhh Wheee Ooooh"" she wheeled taking the car in her tiny hands and rolled it along the bulidings orange wall. Hermoine sighed the loud noise echoing through the large building. "Reilly don't do that" she hissed softly. Reilly stopped imatating the noise looking up at her mother.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Hermoine forced a grin, a few curly locks breaking from the bun she had made in the morning. Everything about her looks tired and hurried and razzled. "Because I want you to practice being really quiet" she said softly with another grin. Silently as they headed down the hallway Hermoine cursed the day Ronald Weasley was born. If it weren't for him this could have been the perfect day.   
  
"Alright stay next to me Reilly" she said knodding her over the huge model taking both her hands. "And be very quiet" Reilly sighed wrinkling her noise as she played with the wheels of the silent ambulance.   
  
"You have to be kidding me" the Secertary said starring instantly at Reilly with wide eyes, her voice strict and shocked. Her name was Ashley, and she was Mr.Winkle, Hermoine's boss, personal secertary. She sat prim in the wheelchair she had her quill standing upright shaking her head in mere shock.   
  
Hermoine sighed shaking her head. She forgot about Ashley. Ashley was one of the most strict figures in the business, and she probably would tell Mr.Winkle the minute a scent of a child came into the building. "Just for five minuntes Ashley five minutes. Please Please don't give me a hard time, I am already 20 minutes late" she pleaded, ready to get on her hands and knees if she had to.  
  
"Actually 15 minutes late. Mr.Winkle, as you must imagine, his very displeased"   
  
Hermoine grunted trying very hard not to scream bloody murder at the woman. She was starting to really get on her nerves. Trying desperatly to change the subject she looked down at the desk. Suddenly she saw a pile of papers and her chocolate brown eyes widened.  
  
"What are those?" she asked suddenly balancing the model on her hip just to get a better look. "The Chek blueprints for the Magical Creature department. Came in 2 weeks early" Ashley said quietly flipping the pages so Hermoine could see them clearly. Hermoine gaped looking down at them. "2 weeks early?" she marveled smiling. But Ashley's attention wasn't so easily divided.   
  
"Why would you bring a kid in here Herm? Remember the time Alice Lawnson brought her kid in with the flu and Mr.Winkle had just a sniff of the cough medicine and had to take the whole day off?" Hermoine looked down at Reilly who was running her car over the edge of Ashley's desk, mutturing little noises so as not to disturb their conversation. "She hasn't got anything Ashley she just missed her field trip thats all"  
  
Ashley sighed shaking her brown tresses. "Herm, I don't know about this"   
  
"Just 5 minutes Ash" Hermoine pleaded. Ashley raised and eyebrow. "And I would be doing this because?" Hermoine sighed scurnching her brain for a bit of knowledge. "Because ....well we're uhh..." Hermoine once more racked her brain for anything the 2 had in common. "We're the same Ash!!!" she insisted.   
  
"We're both witches and this is a touch wizarding world, a tough office and ----"  
  
"5 minutes, Herm. 5 minutes" Ashley stated firmly, sink of hearing Hermoine babble. "Oh Thank You Thank You Thank you!!!" she whispered flooding with relief.   
  
Suddenly Mr.Winkle's thick southern accent came from the small little figure of him at the side of Ashley's desk. It served like a little muggle intercom every little secertary as a figure of their boss on the side of her desk, and if the boss needed something thats what would happen.   
  
"Ashley is Ms.Granger come in yet?" The figure asked crossing his arms with a angry glance. Hermoine sighed looking down at it. "Here Sir" she said clearing her throat. The little figure gave her a angry glare. "Your late Ms.Granger"   
  
"Yes I know sir, I'm sorry sir"   
  
"Your late" Mr.Winkle repeated. "Yes I know" Hermoine stated her patience withering away quickly. Reilly watched with her amused brown eyes. "Just let me sign in, Mr.Winkle, Ok? I'll be right in" Ashley shook her head her brown tresses flying. Mr.Winkle's little figureine didn't talk back so Hermoine rolled her eyes, hurrying out of the office, leaving Reilly to take the cars out and play with them, with Ashley's weary eye on her. Silently she turned toward the sign-in book.  
  
Hermoine cursed under her breath and turned toward the quill. "WalliWaddi" she whispered to the quill trying desperately to pull out her thick oat wand. The purple quill rose from the desk a few inches from the page. "Abliveo, Hermoine Granger" she stated clearly next, with a tap and flick with the stick. The quill quivered and silently in clean cursive followed what it's master stated. There in black ink it stated her name. "Thank You!!!" Hermoine grinned as the quill dropped from his spell incased daze onto the page.   
  
Hermoine's mood at slightly risen since her dreadful encounter with her past. She had not owled Ron or Harry for a reason, which she didn't want to talk about now. Reilly sat on the ground legs sprawled driving the big remote control car humming a unknown tune she heard on the radio her mom owned in her office. Hermoine held the model in front of her opening the office door.  
  
Stepping forward she hardly acknowledged Reilly and her little cars all over the office floor. Suddenly Hermoine heard the little motorized wheels and suddenly jumped into the air.  
  
"Reilly! Watch where your driving!!!" Hermoine whispered roughly as the new car rolled out from under Hermoine's high heels. "Sorry Mommy" Reilly shurgged circling the car. Hermoine sighed shaking her head and took a step forward.  
  
Quite suddenly her heel caught onto then school pack laying on the ground. And in the next minute Hermoine was laying right next to it, the model crushed beneath her. "Oh.....Oh...." Hermoine whimpered looking wide eyed at the crushed and crashed of what was suppose to be the new Ministry Building. "Oh my god" she muttured turning it around to see it snapped in half , a few of the fake trees and people in the same state. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no"   
  
Suddenly Mr.Winkle's voice rang out from his little intercom figure. Oh no he has to come now. Hermoine cursed the day her boss was born. "Ashley will you ask Ms.Granger to come in please?" Hermoine closed her eyes willing everything to go away.Opening one eye she turned to Ashley. "Shhhhh no no no"   
  
Frantically she shook her head releasing more curly locks from the loose bun. Ashley sighed giving her a look that said it was out of her hands. "I'll send her right in Sir" she said slowly looking at the demolished model. "Please, Ash put this in the back room, or somewhere" Hermoine whimpered edging forward what was left of the model on her knees. "Don't worry about it! Go Go Go!" Ashley hissed as she wheeled forward in her wheelchair to take the model. Hermoine knodded and got up wiping her lavender skirt. Before she left to into Mr.Winkle's office she gave a sharp glare toward Reilly who watched the whole scene innocently and guilty.  
  
"You. Behind her desk. Now"  
  
Reilly dropped her remote control and scurried behind the large oak desk. Hermoine plastered a smile once she confirmed her daughter was hidden from view and fixed her hair. She headed in slowly. "I'm sorry sir" Hermoine stated slowly wiping something invisible from her jacket. Mr.Winkle , a short skinny man with a bush under his nose, his hair balding in old age , glared at her under his spectacles.  
  
"I-I.... I am.... I um.. forgot the model is still, still in the... the um model shop place, d-down town. I'm heading there right now. You see... I um went down their earlier but it was... locked. Yes, locked" Hermoine stuttured quickly forcing a grin on her pale lips. Hermoine was never good at lieing.  
Mr.Winkle frowned trying to understand through the stuttering. "Oh" he said after a moment.   
  
"Yea" she said quickly playing with the end of her sleeve. "But I promise that you're going to love the model though Mr.Winkle and today 2 o clock the people from Mischief's Building Co. will love it too" she stated with a sure tone. Mr.Winkle gave her a quick look. "I assume your ready for our meeting?" he questioned slowly taking off his glasses.   
  
"Of course" Hermoine stated hoping to god she sounded sure enough. Mr.Winkle grinned and turned toweard the miniture figure of Ashley at his desk top. "Ash can you bring in the Chek blueprints? I want to show you something Ms.Granger"  
  
Suddenly Mr.Winkle's brown eyes widened and Hermoine turned around to see Reilly looking up at her mom with tiny blue eyes, decked in her school unniform, jacket and messy hair. "Oh" Hermoine squeaked quickly putting on another smile. "Oh, Ha ha what an adorable little girl" she said patting Reilly's head with a tiny grin. Reilly frowned extremely confused. Mr.Winkle gulped and turned back to the Mini Ashley. "And Ashley? Check and see if I still have a subscription to those flu pills?" Reilly looked at Mr.Winkle with a weird look wrinkling her tiny nose. "Mommy?" Reilly asked looking back at Hermoine who instantly panicked.  
  
Like she said she was never a good liar.  
  
"You know" Hermoine giggled softly giving Mr.Winkle one of her many forced smiles. "Thats a good idea, lets fo find your mum" But before Hermoine could drag her daughter out by the collar, Ashley came in giving Hermoine a look. "I'm very sorry sir but someone spilled coffee on the Chek Blue prints" Ashley flashed her flaming blue eyes at Reilly. 'No' Hermoine mouthed closing her eyes wishing desperately she was somewhere else.  
  
Mr.Winkle sighed keeping a weary eye on Reily.  
  
"You know every Thanksgiving I get strep throat? Children who think they are healthy are hiding some weird foriegn disease sometimes and---"  
  
Hermoine cleared her throat nervously wanting above all not to have this conversation. "Sir we're going to find her mother now" Reilly looked at Hermoine and then looked back at her boss. "She must work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts across the hall" Hermoine grinned knodding. "I'm sure she does" she encouraged pushing the 6 year old through the door. Suddenly from her purse her cellphone rang and without looking at it she quickly opened it giving a apologetic smile to her boss.  
  
Was the whole world planning to keep her in Mr.Winkle's office forever?!??!!  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"You asshole"   
  
"What?" Hermoine gasped a bit shocked. "You'd better get over here right now, The Minister of Magic is holding a press conference at five at City Hall. And you talking about freakin pink panties and shit" Hermoine quickly closed the cellphone case giving it a quizzcal looked. Suddenly looking down at it she saw that it had one of those little ear plug things in the center. And the Panties. Oh no.  
  
"Ron" she grumbled sticking the phone back in her purse. "You, Know Ms.Granger I don't need to remind you how important this Mischief and Chek account would be to the Ministry, and by extension to you" Mr.Winkle stated breaking the silence. "Yes Sir" Hermoine started turning around to flash him a smile, her hands on Reilly's shoulders.  
  
"I totally understand how this account works"   
  
But Mr.Winkle's attention was diverted once again by her daughter. "You know what she reminds me of?" he said with a disgusted tone. "No Sir" Hermoine sighed. "Carrier Monkey" he said spitting the word out. Hermoine frowned turning to her child - who gave Mr.Winkle a angry defensive look- with a silent curse. "She's not a carrier Monkey" she said defending her baby. "She's a perfect healthy little---"  
  
At that moment Reilly decided to sneeze making Mr.Winkle jump back in surprise shock and disgust.  
  
Hermoine sighed hiding her face. "I'll go find her mother now" she said hurriedly pushing her out the glass doors. Finally as soon as Hermoine was sure Mr.Winkle couldn't hear a thing she said she collasped atop the desk and put her head into her hands , cursing every bad word she knew. "Oh god what I'm I going to do?"   
  
Reilly watched quietly looking at the ground sheepishly her face masked with guilt. "I'm sorry Mommy" she mumbled. Hermoine looked down at her. "Oh baby don't be. Its not your fault. It's Noahs Daddy's fault"  
  
9:20 AM  
  
"Ow, Ow, Ow , Ow!!!" Ron cringed as Noah grabbed the french fry that was laying atop his eye. Chomping down on the fried potato Noah grinned matching his dad's playful face. "Dad this isn't a very good breakfast" he chuckled. Ron leaned forward taking a few fries for breakfast. "Well see Sport and advantage of being a grown up, you get to act like a kid whenever you want" he said giving his son a wink a mouth full of greasy fries.  
  
"Mummy never lets me have a hamburger and french fries for breakfast though and she's a grown up" Noah giggled as he tried to feed the Sea Monkey's a piece of a fry. "See what I mean?" Ron emphasized shaking his red locks rolling his sleeves ip as he was about to dig into the food, his cellphone ringing in his coat pocket.   
  
Ron frowned pulling it out, putting it to his ear the easy way. "Hello?" Suddenly an old woman's curious voice replied.  
  
"Who's this?" she intoned.  
  
Ron frowned confused. "Well who's this?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Who's this?!"  
  
"Who's this and what are you doing with my daughter's cellphone?" Ron frowned pulling away the phone from his ear and starred at it. It was certainly not his phone, for it was a muggle cellphone.  
  
"Oh damn... we must have switched. Hi, um, I'm Ron Weasley. Our kids go to school together" The voice on the other line gaped. " 'Talk Alot' Ron Weasley?" Ron chuckled quietly shaking his head. "Thats me" he admitted with a sheepish smile. "Oh my god your so adorable. I love your column"   
  
Ron smilied. "Well thanks"   
  
"You married?" her voice sounded somewhat hopeful and desperate. "Uh no, I'm divorced. What's your name?" he asked hoping to change the subject. "Kelly" the gleeful voice replied. "Kelly" Ron repeated taking a bite of Noah's burger watching his son fed the monkeys. "Oh dear, listen, Ron I have to get my hair heated. Now Hermoine has your phone? Right?" Ron knodded to Hermoine's mom. "That's right"   
  
"And your number please?"  
  
"Oh, Hogwarts-3312" She chuckled. "Oh Hogwarts--- cute-- 3312" Ron smilied again. She was a very pleasent woman. So unlike her daughter. "Yeah, my brother use to tell the story" Ron said to the phone number swallowing the food. She laughed on the other end. "Alright, darling, ,listen if you see her before I do, tell Hermoine her sister can't watch Reilly she has a Spring Day Spa appointment and she can't cancel" Ron knodded. "Alright then"  
  
"Oh and tell her otherwise she would have been happy to babysit her niece despite the fact Reilly stuck her wedding ring up her nose" Ron laughed at the thought. "Alright Ms.Granger"  
  
"Your so adorable"  
  
"Bye" Ron farewelled shutting the off button and dialed a new number taking another huge bite. "Hello?" Ron asked hoping to hear Hermoine on the other line. "Hello?" Hermoine started puzzled. "How'd you get this number?" she sounded more annoyed then usual. "Well see Moine that's my phone your holding"  
  
He could almost see her roll her eyes on the other line. "Thats so typical of you" she grunted. Ron sighed biting his lip. "Can we just by pass the fight that I see coming and do messages?" Hermoine shurgged. "Fine" Ron sighed. "Your sister is in a Spring Spa and can't babysit and its not because Reilly stuck her wedding ring up her nose"   
  
Hermoine hid her face even though Ron couldn't see her. Top 10 embrassing moments. "Thanks. Thank you. You have a press conference at 5" Ron knodded taking a sip of his butterbeer. "HmmHmm"   
  
"Goodbye" she said sharply but Ron piped up before she could hang up "Think maybe we should outta arrange to switch back phones soon?" Hermoine blew out hot air sending her hair flying. "Tommrrow morning. When we drop our kids of at school. On time" Ron rolled his own blue eyes.   
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"   
  
Closing the cellphone , Ron starred at it shaking his head. "Noah?" he said turning to his son who was sneaking fries from Ron's plate. "When you grow up and become handsome, rich, and successful and possess a wonderful swave sense of intelligence thats like a distant promise to the brave and worthy can you please not pulp any miserable girl just because.... you can?"  
  
Noah frowned and shurgged. " K Dad" he said sipping his chocolate milk.  
  
9:30 AM  
  
Hermoine grinned at the carriage. God , she was doing that alot today. She was really sick of grinning. She was really sick of grinning.  
  
"Here lemme help you" a young foreign man stated only in hopes to catch the carriage before someone else did. Reilly stepped out giving a sheepish grin at the man. Hermoine shook her head pulling out the model carefully. "Stupid British woman" he insulted shaking his head as Hermoine starred at the robed man.  
  
Reilly looked up at her mother. "Mommy, that man called you stupid" she said as she opened the door to the model shop for her mom. "Yeah well I am stupid sometimes, Honey, but I'd rather be stupid then sorry. Come on" she sighed trying to squeeze through the door. Reilly knodded quietly wrinkling her nose.  
  
Vincent, a young man, with glasses looked up at Hermoine from his work. "Herm what are you doing here?" he asked innocently and then his eyes roamed to the broken down model. "Help?" Hermoine squeaked. "I've tried every spell but it just won't stay" He chuckled pulling it over. "God, woman what did you do to it?"  
  
"I tripped" she grunted pulling her jacket off and pulled out her bun leaving her chestnut hair down for awhile.   
  
"So how bad is it?"   
  
Reilly looked up at Hermoine, and sat herself down on the steps of the room, as she took out her coloring book from her backpack. Vincent sighed putting it on his desk and took out his wand. After 5 minutes of examining, he sighed. "Well it's fixable. I could get it to stay and look brand new without starting from scarth, but it's going to take some time" Hermoine clapped her hands together. "Vince, your brilliant!"  
  
Reilly, sick of coloring, took out her two new dolls she bought down at Zonko's awhile back, and danced them around Vince's feet, who tried desperately not to trip. "Reilly! Reilly stop it!" Hermoine scolded quietly pulling her daughter away from the model. It wouldn't surprise her if the model got more wrecked because of her.  
  
"It won't be perfect" Vince sighed still starring at the model. He tapped his wand here and there. "I'm thristy Mommy" Reilly complained as Hermoine took her toys and put them back away. Hermoine sighed taking out the juice box from her bottomless purse. "It's ok" Hermoine insisted pulling her hair behind her. Vince sighed shaking his head. "I know you Herm. Your not happy unless it's perfect"   
  
"Today I'll just be happy if that model isn't broken anymore" Hermoine said handing Reilly the juice box. Reilly starred at it for a moment and frowned. "I can't get the straw part Mommy" she whined handing the straw back to her mother. Hermoine sighed sitting on the steps next to Reilly. "I don't want to think of what will happen if I don't have that model by 2 oclock" she stated easily taking the straw and sticking it into the box.  
  
Vince grinned. "Well, I'll try Herm" he said quietly. Reilly watched the juice box impatiently and suddenly lurched forward grabbing the box of sweet juice quickly. Quite as fast as Reilly had grabbed it, she found she had squeezed to hard because the apple juice that was suppose to end up in her thirsty mouth was all over Hemoine's clean white blouse.  
  
"Thanks..." Hermoine muttured looking striaght up at the cieling instead of her juice stained blouse.   
  
9:45 AM  
  
Ron looked up back at his son who was back on his perch, atop of Ron's lean tall shoulders. "Alright now while I'm doing my column I want you to think of 6 huundred fun things to do because the rest of the day is yours" Noah grinned looking over Ron's red head. "I've already know my list of stuff, I want to go to Zonko's first, then Honeydukes, then back to the 3 Broomsticks, and then the Post Office, then to the Shrieking Shack and then---"  
  
Ron chuckled as his son rattled on , as they came to the Daily Prophet building. He drove himself through the crowd and entered through the thin glass doors, a small chime singing as he and Noah entered. He climbed the stairs, and he greeted his secertary right at the opening door. "Hey Serena" he grinned.  
  
"Hi Ron" she smilied crossing her thin legs, Walking past the desks, Ron grinned to his friends. "Hi Ron" a young woman called out waving her fingers. "Hiya Jackie" he smilied down at the woman. Turning the corner Ron ran into Stacy another faithful reporter to the Daily Prophet. "Ron!" sh exclaimed laughing. "I never knew you had a son!" she smilied looking up at Noah who watched curiously.   
  
"Yeah" Ron said proudly grinning up at him. "This is Noah"  
  
Stacey grinned. "He's so cute! Just like you, Ron" Ron chuckled. He heard that so often these days. "Yeah, well he'll grow out of it" he teased flirtatiously. Waving goodbye to Stace, Ron dropped Noah heading toward his own personal desk.   
  
"Why do all those girls talk to you like that?" Noah asked slowly watching the woman wearily. Ron laughed looking down at Noah. "What? How?"  
  
Noah scurnched up his face and made his voice high and whiny. "Hiiiiiiii Ron" he imitated the young woman's leering voices. Suddenly breaking off Ron's loud laughing at his son's quite good imitation, a young woman in a short skirt and long pink robe and flowing blonde hair, shimmering down her back. "Hi Ron" she cooed alot like what Noah copied earlier.  
  
Ron and Noah snorted trying to hold their laughter. Ron coughed trying to compose himself. "Hi there Halley" he grinned up at her. Noah smilied. "See dad?"  
  
"You know, Ron I'm doing a story about men like you" she whispered sitting down atop his desk crossing her long lean legs. Ron raised a eyebrow, and threw on his charming smile. "Oh yeah? What's the hook?" he questioned as Noah started playing with the post its.   
  
"Just a little thing my mum use to tell me. 'Love your man like a little boy and they'll grow into a man'. " Ron had a really cocky flirtatious comment to that, when Gerald came up giving him a scolding eye. "Ron. My office. Now" he ordered quietly. Ron gave a sheepish grin to Halley and taking Noah's hand led them through to Gerald's large spacious office.  
  
"Sea Monkeys. You won't believe the morning I've had. You ok? You look cranky. Don't telll me your on that diet again..." Ron sighed droppping his large trenchcoat on a desk chair and ran his fingers through his wild red hair. "Sport you remember Gerald right?" he asked turning to Noah he put the Sea Monkeys on his dads boss's desk grinning.   
  
"Yes. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I am cranky Ron. And I've had a good breakfast too. Trouble on the garbage story Ron" Ron looked at Gerald and sighed collasping on the chair. "Oh god"  
  
"Wait a minute. Son you want to see something?" Gerald asking turning toward Noah with a friendly grin. Noah turned toward his father who had his face in his hands. Ron grinned. "It's ok, go ahead"   
  
Gerald grinned and cooed. Suddenly from the window, a big round puffball appeared atop the desk with a regal look, ruffling his chestnut feathers. It was a owl. "This is Alexa. She lives in the Prophet newsroom" Gerald explained. Noah grinned at the bird. "Wow" he whispered. Gerald chuuckled. "Want to pet her son? Go ahead she won't bite. You got a ranging scope disease my friend" Noah inched toward the owl quietly petting its silky feathers.  
  
Ron grinned at Gerald's comment. "Which is why you love me" he insisted with a sharp knod in the leather chair. Gerald sighed turning toward Noah. "Stay here and play with Alexa while me and your Pop have a talk alright?" Noah shurgged with a knod. "Ok sir" he said. "Thats my boy" Gerald grinned as he pulled himself from his chair with a grunt. "Lets go Ron"  
  
Ron sighed turning to his boss once he was out of reach of his son's ears. "Now would you rather I wasn't first?"  
  
Gerald sighed pointing a fat pudgy finger. "I'd rather you be right" Ron frowned crossing his arm. "I am right" he said confused. Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Okay who told ou the Minister's re-election campian were taking illegal contribuations from the mob?" Ron bit his lop with a easy shurg. "Simple. Rick Sanchez"  
  
Gerald sighed. "He told you that?" Ron knodded. "On the reconrd" Gerald looked up at Ron. "In the exchange for the cities sanitation contract?"   
  
"On the record"  
  
"Which was rewarded without bidding?" Ron raised an eyebrow wandering where excatly his boss was going with this. "Through Mcfraught and Launder. That's right and also on the record" Gerald suddenly gave a serious look. "Your Ricky Sanchez is going to deny everything Weasley" Ron dropped his arms in shock.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!"  
  
Gerald knodded. "During the conference. Rick's going to say you made something up. You didn't make it up did you?" Ron gaped. "Of course not Gerald" he snapped broken that his boss was suspicious of him like that. "Rick showed me this campaign accounts and they were nowhere near to fakes, I had a cop check"  
  
Gerald bit his lip. "Wheres Damian?" Ron kept on talking. "Desposited un unnumbered accounts..." Gerald blew out some hot air then called for Fred instead of Damian. "Unnumbered Gerald" Ron empahsized. Fred came up nervously next to his agitated boss. "The whole page may need to print a retraction"   
  
Fred frowned and Ron shook his head. "Of what?" Fred asked. Ron made an edge toward the door just wanting above all else to get out. Gerald grabbed his shoulder sharply. "Get back in here." he roared. "You know your giving me a ulcer the size of a pienseve?! Why couldn't you have gotten 2 sources?" Ron sighed once more. That seemed to be his favorite thing to do today. Sighing.   
  
"Remember the Connor Jackson story?" he said coming to his own defense. Gerald sighed his eyes widening. "How could I forget? You almost got us fired because of that. Almost had a heart attack" Ron raised a eyebrow. "And I almost go a W.W.A Prize!"  
  
Noah looked down as Alexa observed the Sea Monkeys. "Dad?"  
  
"One second" Ron said his anger building greatly. "They won't fire me. You can't fire me. I have pictures on carriages with my face on them!!" Gerald sighed messing with his robe and tie. "Thats what I said" he admitted. "Then they said that I should have lunch with Neal Foster"  
  
Noah watched carefully as Alexa nipped down into the water and glomped down a poor unsuspecting Sea Monkey. "Uh... Dad..."  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose. "Neal Foster?" Gerald knodded in respect. " 'Neal's Thoughts; is another popular column Ron, in Transfiguration Today"   
  
Noah winced as he looked at the empty glass bowl and the full owl. "Dad..."  
  
Ron shook his head in fustration. "Neal's a humourless stupid arrogant asshole" Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Who has won the W.W.A Prize" Ron sighed stomping his feet childishly. "You know what Gerald? I will not lose my job! I got shrink bills to pay, I got college loans to repay... I have a plumping situation okay? Now Rick has been my main man all year--"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"One more second Sport. I played bridge with his mom. I took his niece to the freakin circus. I had to sit through him singing karokee in a muggle bar. Mugge bar Gerald!!!" Gerald sighed shaking his head. "I gave you a column and love you like a son, but I can't cover for you anymore. Now you have less then 6 hours til the press conference and no other leads, you gotta get Sanchez back on the record or find another reliable source for this goddamn thing. Otherwise we print a retraction. And I gurantee you Ron it will be your last"  
  
Ron sighed running his fingers through his hair. That was a worser habit then sighing. "Ok. Fine. Alright, if you need me I'll be at a different number today" he turned back to the office taking his coat onto his arm. "Where are you heading now?" Gerald asked slowly. Ron gave his boss a odd look.   
  
"6 hours, Gerald. I'm going to find Rick"  
  
Gerald gave a proud grin as Ron slipped on the long thick coat. "Take care of yourself, Ron, we do need you" Ron gave a small grin as he hurried out the office. "I will" he promised, as he came to his messy desk pulling a Write-as-you-Think Quill and a few scrolls of parchment. He stuffed them quickly into one of his vacant pockets, and hurried down the Daily Prophet hallway.   
  
Suddenly Halley came around the corner cutting off the red head from escape. "Hey Ron... I wanted to say something before you left on your job" she said huskily, eyeing him up and done. Ron looked up from searching for Hermoine's cell phone in one of his pockets. "Right " he said with a soft smile at her.   
  
Hally grinned quietly buttoning the top of his coat. "I noticed" she said quietly looking up at him from his jacket. " that you haven't been dating for quite some time" Ron felt himself pale and pulled out of her grasp with a forced grin heading toward the elevator quickly. "Right" he agreed his steps hurrying as he talked. Hally followed quietly right behind his heels.  
  
"Actually all of us, witches, in the newsroom have been noticing"   
  
"Oh really?" Ron managed to speak quietly tapping his wand to call the transporter/ elevator. The wooden doors parted to allow Ron into the box that would take him down the 5 floors, and he was ready to head in but she grabbed his arm roughly. "Ron" she said in a soft whisper, but yet rough. "I know.... your sensitive but frightened." she softly trailed her finger down his muscular chest. "I'm gentle but... brutal" she grinned softly noticing Ron's hyponotized gaze on her face. "Think about it"  
  
With that she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Ron watched her go, a regretful look on his face, as he entered the elevator. "Brutal" he muttured shaking his head with thought and grinned as he pushed the button down. But as soon as the doors closed, Ron was furiously pushing back the up butto. "Serena?!" he called loudly as he jumped out of the elevator, his voice frantic all of a sudden. "Serena? Hey! Have you seen my son?!"  
  
Ron sighed. Great, a half hour with his son and he freakin loses him. "Noah? Noah?!!! Have you seen Noah?" he asked hurriedly to everyone he passed. "Aweeee dammit!"   
  
Stacey grinned at her desk. "Hey Ron" she called pointing him over to the Weasley's desk. Noah was sitting under it contently eating a box of chocolate frogs, gulping down each chocolately amphibian with a delightful chocolate grin. "Hi Dad" he said to his reliefed father who walked over with a hard look. " 'Hi Dad'? Do you do this with you mother?" Ron asked quickly scooping the boy from under the desk with a strong arm.  
  
"You know this wandering off stuff?"  
  
Noah shurgged as if it wasn't much of a deal. "Yup" he said bitting into the wiggling leg of his last frog. Ron shook his head, and once more headed back to the elevator. "Well its not a good thing to do" he scolded tapping the side wall again. "Now , listen, I got to go tal to a guy downtown. It's kinda a tricky thing and I have one shot at it which means..." Ron started uncomfortably stepping inside.  
  
Noah wrinkled his nose. "That I can't go?" he replied sadly. Ron sighed. He truly was a sucker for kids. And a sucky father.   
  
"Right" he finished with a equally sad tone as his sons. "You can't come. Now... what am I going to do with you?"  
  
  
10:34 AM  
  
Hermoine sighed starring at Ron's odd cell phone. It worked like a regular cellphone, but she swore he had put one of those earplug things in his ear. Suddenly the voice she was waiting for reappeared and Hermoine shook her head over the washing machine that she was surprised Vince would even own. What a day to suddenly decide to wear a muggle shirt to work today.  
  
"Listen" she said to the phone. "This is difficult for me Viktor. But your the last person I could think of asking, I'm really in a bind. I could lose my job at the ministry. I know your practicing--"  
  
Suddenly the timer on the washing machine went off. "Hold on" she grumbled to her ex husband as she pulled out the damp messy blouse. "Damn" Hermoine cursed. She couldn't wear that to a meeting. Searching through her burse, in her bra, she pulled out a small Magic Mandy shirt. Starring at it Hermoine sighed and quickly squeezed it on.   
  
Silently she went back to her conversation.  
  
"I know your practicin" she said repeating what she stated earlier. "But it would be just for a hour. 2 o clock to 3. Come on Vik your her dad" Listening to the agitaited complain reply and quickly she stopped it. The one thing she hated was that everything Viktor said was almost a complaint, or was. "Fine" she said hautily her own anger building greatly. "Nevermind. I'll think of something. Are you at least coming to her qudditch game?" Hermoine hated talking to him. She was serenly desperate.  
  
"It's at 6. It would mean alot her" Suddenly Vince cried out in pain. "Ahh! Herm!" he cried bending down to hold his shin. Reilly was ditting on a little wheely thing and surely accidently ran into him. "Oh I'll talk to you later" Hermoine hissed to Viktor and closing the cellphone, she raced after her daughter, who was still happily wheeling around the model shop.   
  
"Reilly!" she scolded sharply. "Reilly get off that! Get off! Time out! Get---!" finally Hermoine got up with Reilly yanking her off the wheels and giving her such a sharp look. "What is the matter with you?!" she scolded shaking the poor child gently. "You almost broke it again! Why can't you just play quietly and not get into any trouble for 5 minutes!" Hermoine felt her voice get thick and her eyes glaze. Today was such a horrid day. "Don't you realize how important this is?. Thats it. I'm taking you to the 16th Court Dropout Center"  
  
***  
  
Review, please.  
  
Thank you and Have a Nice Day.  
  
~MerlinsApprentince 


End file.
